Together Forever Preview
by Nature9000
Summary: It is a Loliver oneshot. Oliver and Lilly have a fight over Oliver going to a party and because of it, something horrible happens. That's the best I can give without revealing too much. Read it and enjoy. Drop a review as well, that'd be nice. No flames.
1. Together Forever

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

A/N: It was tempting to go one way with this story but I went a different direction, I hope you enjoy it and read it all the way through for the best enjoyment.

* * *

"Why did I come here?" Oliver asked out loud as he let out a sigh. "I gave up going to the beach with Lilly so I could be at a party…I don't need to be cool, I have my friends." 

"Hey, Oliver, how are you?" Oliver looked over to see Amber and Ashley walking toward him.

"Oh look, it's the ice queens."

"Oliver, aren't you going to have a drink?" Amber asked. "You'll be so much cooler if you have a drink."

"Yeah, you'll be cooler!" Ashley stated. "Way cooler!"

"No thanks, I'd rather not drink any of that alcohol you've got on you, that stuff smells worse than week old milk."

"Suit yourself," Amber said. "It's up to you if you want to raise your social status or not." Amber and Ashley did their trademark finger hissing sound which caused Oliver to roll his eyes.

"I can't believe I missed out on the beach," Oliver said under his breath. He watched as Amber and Ashley walked to the center of the party and started a drunken dance. "I wonder just how drunk they are." Oliver sighed and looked over to another table and stared at a bottle of whiskey. _"I have a bad feeling; I really don't want to drink that crap. I have an odd feeling about Amber and Ashley and the desire to take away those bottles in their hands…I probably should but they can do whatever they want."_ Several times during the day had Oliver come close to snatching the alcohol from the women, but he never did. Oliver sighed and stared at his closed fists on the table as he recalled the argument he had with Lilly soon before he left to come to the party.

-_flashback-_

"Oliver, why are you going to some party when we've been planning this time at the beach for weeks? You said you were going to try and teach me how to surf!" Lilly said quickly.

"Well, it's my chance to be cool," Oliver said as he shrugged.

"Cool, what's so cool about going to a party that those two freaks are throwing?"

"It's just a party; I can show you how to surf any day!"

"Yeah, but we don't get this chance often! Miley's always around and today she's with Jake!"

"Well, she's always with Jake, isn't she? We can get this chance again, a party is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Oh, and I suppose it's more important than me then?" Oliver's eyes widened, he didn't mean it like that. To him, Lilly meant the world.

"Lilly, I don't mean that. Think about it, if I'm cooler then you get to move up the social ladder too!"

"I don't _want_ to move up the stupid social ladder. When did you hear about this party, today? How long have we been planning this surfing lesson?"

"It's been about a month…"

"Exactly, I don't even care if I learn how to surf; I just…want to spend time with you…" Oliver quickly glanced over at Lilly.

"We spend a lot of time together!"

"That's not what I mean…Forget it Oken." Lilly clenched her fists and crossed her arms. "If you want to blow me off for some lame party that Amber and Ashley are throwing, then go ahead! They're obviously more important to you than I am! I hope you go ahead and get drunk for all I care, I hate you!" Lilly gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth as Oliver winced. "Oh my God…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that!"

"That's fine, you know, that's the first time that it sounded so harsh…Just don't say anymore, maybe if you still want to talk to me then I'll talk to you later." Oliver walked away and ignored Lilly's calling out to him.

-_end flashback-  
_

"I'm an idiot," Oliver said quietly. "I'm a goddamn idiot." Oliver flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see Amber, drunk as hell.

"You look like you could use some fun," Amber stated.

_"She shouldn't be drinking anymore…" _Oliver sighed and shrugged her off of him. "Go away Amber."

"What, are you still thinking of that loser friend of yours? What's her name, Lila?"

"It's Lilly," Oliver said through clenched teeth. "Her name is Lilly and I love her more than anything in this world. I made a selfish mistake and I shouldn't even be here right now!"

"Oh, but you should…" Amber wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and he pushed her off. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Pushing you off of me, what does it look like?"

"Amber, we have to get home," Ashley said as she walked over to her friend. Amber sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, let's go. I hope you know that you won't ever be cool!"

"I don't really give a damn!" Oliver shouted. "I'd rather not be cool and with Lilly than to be cool and drunk." Amber shrugged as she and Ashley walked away. _"Those two are giving me a really bad feeling right now."_ Oliver looked over at a bottle of alcohol that someone was drinking. "Lilly…"

-----------------

Lilly rode down the sidewalk on her skateboard, her cheeks were red from her fight with Oliver, and that had been a few hours ago. "I really need to talk to Miley right now, but she's with Jake." After the fight with Oliver, she had met up with Chad, he had been drunk and tried to rape her. Fortunately he didn't manage to do anything to her because she got away from him in time. The last words that he shouted at her sent chills down her spine.

_"You better run! You better stay off the streets! I don't give a damn what happens to you but if you don't stay home, you're dead!"_

Lilly knew he was threatening to kill her, but she didn't care. She wanted to talk to Oliver, she wanted to know he would forgive her, but he was still at that party. Her only choice was to talk to Miley, and that is what she would have to do. "Oliver, I want you to forgive me…I want to be with you, forever…I love you!" Another tear fell from Lilly's eyes and she looked up to see Miley and Jake standing in the front yard. The only thing that was wrong was the look of sheer terror on their face, they were shouting something but she couldn't hear what it was. It was then that she heard the screeching sound of tires speeding down the road, she looked back to see a car speeding directly toward her. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

-------------------

Oliver walked to his home and sighed, he left the party and didn't feel like bothering with staying the rest of the time. He pulled out his cell phone and realized that it had been put on silent, without checking to see if anyone called, he dialed Lilly's number. He waited until her voicemail answered, "Lilly, I guess you're either still mad at me or your cell phone is off. I wanted to say that I'm sorry and I was a selfish jerk, you deserve every right to be angry with me. There is just one thing, I want you to forgive me and I'll show you how to surf, I'll do anything you want. I…I love you Lilly, I've always wanted to tell you that, please, call me back. If you don't call me back, then I'll understand and I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Oliver hung up and sighed as he looked at his cell phone. He had several missed calls, one from his parents, one from Miley, Jake, Jackson, Robbie Ray, and several more from the same people. None were from Lilly though, he didn't know who to call but he didn't realize they would all tell him the same thing. His phone rang in his hand so he quickly answered it, "Lilly!" Miley's voice came to the phone, much to his dismay. He was shocked when he heard her shaky and incoherent sobs.

"Oliver…come to the hospital…de…" Oliver's phone died and Oliver raised his eyebrow, he shrugged and headed for the hospital. He didn't know why, but he was running faster than he could remember running in his entire life. He ran until he saw Miley and several others surrounding her.

"What's going on?"

"It's Lilly," Miley cried out. Oliver's eyes widened and he grabbed Miley's shoulders.

"What! What happened to her? What happened to Lilly?" Miley sobbed louder and Jake hugged her close.

"She was hit by a car," Jake said quietly. "The drivers were drunk." Oliver's eyes widened, Lilly was hit by not one, but two drunk drivers in the same car. "That's not the worst part of it…"

"Don't tell me, the drivers…who where they?" Oliver asked, though he had his suspicions about who they were, he knew he didn't want to hear the answer.

"The drivers of the car were Amber and Ashley."

"No! Crap!" Oliver didn't wait to hear any more, he found Lilly's parents and they were crying.

"The doctors won't let you go in to see her," Mrs. Truscott said quietly. "My baby…the doctors think…my baby!" Mrs. Truscott broke into incoherent sobs and Mr. Truscott tried to comfort her.

"They say she didn't make it," Mr. Truscott said. "She was skateboarding and when she saw the car, she slipped off and was hit…"

"I'm going to see her," Oliver said as tears started to form in his eyes. "I don't care what they say, I'm going in." Oliver walked toward Lilly's room with a lump forming in his throat. A nurse stepped in his path to protest and stop him from walking in but he pushed her out of the way and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He stared at Lilly's body lying in the hospital bed as he took her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and then proceeded to cry.

_"I hate you, Oliver!" Lilly's voice shouted in his head._

"I know you didn't mean that, Lilly. I know you didn't. I loved you, I wanted to be with you, and I shouldn't have made the mistake of choosing a goddamn party over you! Damn it, why didn't I do something? I knew I could have stopped those two from getting drunk or maybe I could have done something else! I shouldn't have even bothered to leave you in the first place…why the hell is this happening! Why did you die!"

-------------------

A few days had passed and it was the day of Lilly's funeral. Amber and Ashley had to pay a hefty fine for drunk driving and they needed to serve a sentence in prison because of manslaughter. It had been revealed that Chad tried to rape Lilly and he was serving a prison sentence as well, Oliver did take the opportunity to beat Chad up for what he did though. Oliver also took the chance to yell at Amber and Ashley, despite their pleading for forgiveness, he never forgave them. Now on the day of Lilly's funeral, he stood in his bedroom getting ready. He stared at himself in the mirror and saw the cold, lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"What have I done?" Oliver asked quietly. "It's my fault that she's gone now, it's my fault." Oliver sat down and began to write something on a sheet of paper. "I loved her, she was the world to me. I wanted to stay with her always and now she's gone." Oliver stood up and opened a drawer, he took out an item that he found in his father's room. He then closed his eyes and sighed, "I won't be alone though, and neither will she, soon I'll see her again."

--------------

"Wake up, Oliver!" Lilly shouted. Oliver felt his body shake and he opened his eyes to see Lilly staring down at him, he looked around to see a beach. Lilly pulled him to his feet and sighed, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, what exactly happened, Lilly? You're alive!" Lilly raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind that, what happened?"

"We were discussing why you didn't have your surfboard with you and you said you were canceling our plan for today. I thought I misheard you and I was about to ask why you were canceling our plan to go to Amber and Ashley's popularity party, but you were hit and passed out." Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over to see Rico closing his stand.

"I'm sorry about this," Rico said as he walked over to Oliver. "One of my employees was throwing a fit and threw his tray over at you."

"Sorry about that, Oliver," Jackson said as he walked over and rubbed the back of his head. Lilly glared at Jackson and crossed her arms.

"Why were you throwing a tray at Oliver anyway?" Lilly asked.

"I have my reasons." Jackson started to walk off but grabbed Oliver's arm and leaned close. "Choose your decision carefully." Oliver's eyes widened as Jackson's face went from eerie to his normal cheerful smile. "I'll see you two later!" Jackson walked off and Rico left in another direction.

_"What the hell just happened?"_ Oliver thought, he looked over to see Lilly glaring angrily at him.

"We're not through here, either," Lilly said with a low growl. "I want to know _why_ you're cancelling this time that we've been planning for weeks just so you can go get drunk at Amber and Ashley's party! Are they more important than me or something?"

"No!" Oliver quickly grabbed Lilly and pulled her close, she blushed as he wrapped his arms around her. "They'll never be more important than you. I'm not screwing up a second time."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I just had a major revelation, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I think I saw a potential future."

"Hah!"

"I'm serious, I went to Amber and Ashley's party, they got severely drunk, but I didn't. They left and you were upset because of our fight that we had, which we were about to have just now, and while skateboarding you were hit by Amber and Ashley and killed. Everyone was devastated, mostly myself though, I loved you and wanted to be with you forever…I was about to kill myself."

"You're right, I don't believe that." Lilly did say that but she couldn't hide the blush she had on her face at the moment. "You, love me? That is impossible."

"No it's not, I want to be with you forever, Lilly."

"Well, we're best friends, we'll be best friends forever and nothing is going to change that."

"Lilly, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I've always loved you and I always will." Lilly let out a soft gasp and looked into Oliver's eyes, it was evident that he was being truthful, she took a moment before taking it in.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that…"

"So, you love me back?"

"Yes." Lilly's lip quivered some and Oliver brought his head down to embrace Lilly's quivering lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver brought his head up and smiled.

"I have one thing I want to do before we go surfing." Oliver released Lilly and walked over to a tunnel that was on the beach. "This rocky tunnel will always be here…so…" Oliver took out his pocketknife and started to carve some words into it. When he was done he placed his pocketknife on Lilly's nearby beach towel. "Okay Lilly, let's get my surfboard and get started."

--------------------

Hours later, Miley and Jake walked onto the beach, "Do you think they're done yet?" Miley asked.

"I doubt it, they're probably still swimming in the ocean," Jake said with a chuckle. They looked over and saw what looked like Oliver and Lilly hugging each other in the water and staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow, they look like they're having fun."

"Hey, Miley, check this out," Jake said as he gestured Miley to where he was. She walked over and Jake pointed to a wall.

"Huh, well it's about time!"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"It's about time." Jake chuckled as he and Miley walked over towards the ocean waters. The words on the wall read the same as the words written in Oliver's vision.

_"Oliver and Lilly, together forever."_

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, drop a review and let me know what you think, this is my first Hanna Montana story, I felt the desire to write a Oliver/Lilly story. It's a first as far as Hannah Montana goes, so I do hope you enjoyed it._  
_


	2. AN: Story idea for this

Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, thank you and good day.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font.

A/N: It was tempting to go one way with this story but I went a different direction, I hope you enjoy it and read it all the way through for the best enjoyment.

* * *

You've read it, now I have a question for those of you who enjoyed it, I'm thinking of possibly turning this into a story, meaning what you just read could be considered a preview and would actually elaborate on various details and such. Basically all the events leading up to the fight, the accident and so forth. Basically I turn this into a _preview_ of a fanfic story that's called "Together Forever" In which case it could go very differently from the oneshot you just read. Who knows where it can go, I know where it can go, and I would also elaborate on Lilly's perspective more. Just review or message me if you think it's a good idea. Fair warning, don't expect the story to end exactly the same or the events to be exactly the same as what you've read, but that doesn't mean that it will end badly. It also doesn't mean that it will end happily, only _I_ know the details of how it will possibly end.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, drop a review and let me know what you think, this is my first Hanna Montana story, I felt the desire to write a Oliver/Lilly story. It's a first as far as Hannah Montana goes, so I do hope you enjoyed it._  
_


End file.
